Dawn Terimidias
'Dawn Terimidias' Dawn Terimidias 'was the eldest child of the Terimidias family and the only one of them to survive the Third War. After hiding for almost a decade, Dawn has returned to Tirisfal Glades to assist her father against the Scourge. After Tirisfal, Dawn spent some time with the Argent Dawn, and then the Scarlet Crusade, before finally settling in Stormwind as a refugee. Biography 'Early Life Dawn was born into the noble Terimidias family and was the eldest of three children. The Terimidias's lived on Fenris Isle, situated on Lordamere Lake. She was born a curious child, always asking why her Father had to leave for months on end, always wondering why there were no female soldiers. As a child, Dawn dreamed of being amonst her Father and the strong, and brave Knights of Lordaeron, however her hopes were not seen the same way by those around her. Raised to be a noblewoman, her mother did her best to try encourage Dawn to have fun at lavish parties and balls with other noble families. She grew to despise her mother for this, feeling as though her life had been chosen for her, rather then having a choice. In secret however there were some who saw Dawn had the intelligence, strength and capacity to be a far better Knight then her younger brothers, who her Father seemed to praise at every oppertunity. Dawn's passion for Knights lead her to read combat-manuals in secret and to her fathers suprise, began to point out the mistakes of combatants at duels or during training sessions. Although proud, her Father never envisioned Dawn as a Knight, but there was one Knight who did, Gregor Harvoc. Gregor was one of her Fathers most trusted advisors, and was an exceptionally talented Knight and Strategist. Gregor had evolved his own fighting style using the spear and so from the day Dawn could lift a spear, The Knight-Commander began to squire Dawn in secret, training her over years. Dawn had become the very thing her mother had feared, someone who lived a double life as she had. While her Father would go out to lead the Lordaeronian Forces, Dawn would train, and wait for her oppertunity to show her Father who she really was...though, she would never get the chance. 'The Third War and The Siege of Fenris' Dawn had heard of the Plagues in the North and had watched her father go out and combat it, returning exausted and with little hope. Capital City, the heart of Lordaeron, would be sieged by Arthas during his return, Fenris Isle would become the last bastion of the Lordaeron forces in central Lordaeron. Fenris Isle would act as the final frontier against the Scourge for many months before falling to the Scourge's overwhelming numbers after a betrayal from within. Dawn would be able to flee the brutal siege by Gregors side, never knowing if her family, friends or anyone else had made it out. 'New Life' Gregor would take Dawn to the one place he suspected was safe to hide from the Scourge, a cave situated high in the Alterac Mountains. They would hunt for food, train, and share stories for years. They would travel to Hillsbrad, The Hinterlands and out into Lordaeron on occasion, but never stayed in once place too long, never lingered in the Hell which was now their homeland. 'Reunited' After almost a decade of living in solitude with her mentor Gregor. One day, Gregor would find an odd letter in their cave-retreat, summoning Gregor to the aid of his former Lord, and Dawn's father, Araxamas Terimidias. They set out immidiently, and once reaching Tirisfal Glades, decided to split up so that Dawn could locate her Father, and Gregor could set out on completing a task Araxamas had asked of him. Dawn would discover her father, but in the most horrid of circumstances. Distraught and Hallucinating due to a partially healed Death-Coil wound, Araxamas would raise arms against his daughter, believing her to be a hallucination caused by his condition. The fight was traumatic, eventually ending in Dawn overpowering her Father and convincing him it was really her. 'New Purpose' Dawn would go on to march by her Father's side and that of the now reformed Knights of Fenris, seeking the annihilation of the Scourge and Justice for her Kingdom and Family, She would assist her Father, and the Fenris Knights in their quest to undo the Scourge in Lordaeron, and eventually, they succeeded. However Araxamas went missing in the process, and with the Knights returning to the nations from which they had arrived, Dawn now had no home, and nowhere to go. With Gregor Dead, her mother missing and her father missing. Dawn decided to sign onto the Argent Dawn. 'The Argent Dawn and The Shadowlands' Dawn would join the Argents at Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands, and acommpany them on their mission into Sorrow Hill. There, they encountered a vicious spirit who haunted the cemetary, which eventually caught the group and banished them all into The Shadowlands. Dawn found the realm frightening, cold, and despairing. She found traces of her mother and father there, but was soon attacked by a Dark Rider. The Rider, a dark spirit, was very skilled and would have surely slain Dawn had it not been for The Archstrike, which appeared at the oppertune momment in her time of need, and allowed her to vanquish the spirit. In the Shadowlands, Dawn would regroup with the Argents and after being sent back to Sorrow Hill by Virgil, would slay the spirit that had plauged the cemetary. Dawn would spend only a short time in the Argent ranks after that, as her tent was robbed by an Orc. The robbery erroded her belief in the Argent Dawn, and she set out into the Alterac Mountains with The Archstrike, and her father's steed Sally in tow, keen to find out what happened to her father. 'Death' Dawn would seek many shrines and ancient places in the mountains, but none granted her what she wanted. She set out for Fenris Isle, and while walking the Alterac shoreline of Lordamere Lake, came across a bruised and battered Andrew Ferrule. She laid Andrew on her mount and they camped outside of Dalaran's bubble, before heading for Fenris Keep in the morning. At Fenris Keep, Dawn would encounter Sylvanas Windrunner, Mira Skywalker and Xion Hearthem, all there to kill Anicus, who had been protecting the Keep since the Scourge was destroyed there. Dawn pleaded with the group not to kill Anicus as he was the key to finding her parents again. Sylvanas had no patience for such, and ignited a battle. Dawn and Anicus fought Mira and Sylvanas. In the fighting, Sylvanas slit Dawn's throat, which made Xion turn against her. With Sylvanas facing multiple opponents, she was overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Mira meanwhile had picked up the Archstrike and had used it against Anicus, crippling and almost killing him. Speaking weakly, Anicus promised Andrew and Xion that he could save Dawn, however Mira did not want to believe it, cursing Anicus for all the wrong he had done. In the end, Andrew and Xion agreed with Anicus, and Mira stormed away. Anicus opened a Deathgate to the Shadowlands, and guided Andrew and Xion to a Spirit Healer. The Spirit Healer was able to revive Dawn, but Virgil caught wind of the groups meddling and Dark Riders decended upon the trio. Anicus opened a Deathgate back to Fenris Isle and remained behind to fend off the Dark Riders. When the two returned, they found Dawn alive and well. The three discussed how they were going to find Araxamas now, when Xion suggested looking at Tyr's Hand, as it was one place the Knights of Fenris might be welcomed. So, the trio headed to Dalaran, where the mages generously gave them a portal to Tyr's Hand. 'Tyr's Hand' The Trio met with The Bishops of Tyr, who granted them false identities and clothing to meld into the city. They soon reunited with Araxamas and returned The Archstrike to him. They would remain in Tyr's Hand for some time, Dawn under the alias of Dawn Fenestor. She would oversee the training of Araxamas's or rather, Commander Fenestor's new division of Scarlet Soldiers, who Araxamas would command against the Scourge in the Plaguelands. Unfortunately it would not be so, as the Scarlet Inquisition quickly figured out their real identities and began to hunt them down. Assassination attempts and kidnapping would ensue, with Araxamas and Xion getting caught. Araxamas would be taken out of the City and brought to Stratholme, while Xion was kept in the Crimson Chapel. Dawn with the help of a priestess, Abbie Carlyle would break Xion out of capture. The Inquisition would also come under investigation and arrest from General Abbendis. For now it seemed the threat of the Inquisition was over. However, the Inquisition would resurface, and use Mind-controlling magic to bring Abbendis under their control, effectively handing control of the City to them. Araxamas would manage to return to the City, along with her mother, Louisea, who arrived to steal an artifact from Abbie Carlyle. Unfortunately, Abbie accidently gave the artifact away to Virgil. Louisea now with no objective would rejoin her daughter and husband. The Inquisition would hunt the Terimidias's again however, and Araxamas would be captured. After being subjected to mind-controlling magic, he would flee Tyr's Hand in a confused rage after resisting the procedure. Dawn wanted to set out and look for him but her mother refused, insisting she go instead. Dawn would travel to Stormwind among other Scarlet Refugees, fleeing the Inquisition's new hold on Tyr's Hand which degraded it into a police state. 'Stormwind' In Stormwind, Dawn was considered a Scarlet Refugee. In order to be granted full Stormwind Citizenship, she would need to hold no criminal record for a few months, and be employed for that time also. Dawn along with Xion, set out and got small jobs. Dawn managed to find work as a store assistant, and later, when she reunited with her mother, set up a General Store in the Dwarven District. They have combed the City looking for Araxamas, whom they believe is in hiding, although so far, with no luck. Appearance, Traits and Characteristics Appearance Dawn is tall and slender like her mother, but also inherited many muscular features from her father. She is covered neck to toe in a mix of Mail and Plate armor, and bears an Old Lordaeronian Tabard Gregor had rewarded her with. She carries the spear of her old mentor, who tragically passed away after being turned to the Scourge. Traits and Characteristics Dawn is head-strong and confident like her Father, but also shares the caution and patience of her Mother. She becomes agitated at the sexist motion that only men can become Knights, but is otherwise calm and maintains a healthy sense of humor around the other Knights. Which often carries into her encounters with horrifying undead. She is set out to prove she can handle herself. She's mostly calm, and focused as a person, but becomes a bit hot headed if she feels someone believes her weak or incapable.